Goodbye
by SILVERArrowGRIFFIN
Summary: ONE-SHOT.WARNING:Character Death.... Harry goes off to battle Voldy but before he does so, he confesses his love for.......


**Title: Goodbye **

One day Harry stayed near the Lake today will be the day that he may never see the future again because today was his final battle with Lord Voldemort. However, it's not only that, today he will tell someone something that he had kept for so many years.

Hermione and Ron approached him.

"Hey" Ron said. Harry stood up.

"Harry I guess you could tell it to her" Ron said.

"Hermione…"Harry went near her. "I know it's too late to say this but I ...love you, I think today is the right time to tell you this because maybe there will be no tomorrow for me anymore." he said gently to her.

Hermione was surprised on what she heard, Ron hugged Harry, and then he left for Harry and Hermione to talk privately.

"So this is it, you'll fight him and something unexpected will happen" she said.

"I'm sorry for just telling it now, Hermione," He said.

She hugged him and said. "Why? Why does it have to be you? You're too young to join a war."

"But I still have to fulfill the prophecy to save the world from evil." He replied.

"Prophecies, prophecies, prophecies, why are people stupid enough to believe those? That's just a load of rubbish if you ask me. " She said with tears streaming down from her eyes.

"Hermione I know it's hard for you but no matter what happens, I will always be with you by heart and by soul. I want to defeat him as soon as possible because I love you. When I see you, remember you or hear your voice it gives me strength and hope You're my only happiness in the world that's because I LOVE YOU!" Harry said while comforting her.

"Oh Harry, I should have told you years ago that……… that I love you. I don't love Ron, Viktor, and Seamus, Dean or any other boys here in Hogwarts. It's only you I think about, dream about, and talk about. I don't want you to die; I don't want to lose you." She said.

Lupin came and said "Harry. Let's Go!"

"I have to go, I guess its goodbye?" Harry said trying to restrain his tears from coming out in front of her.

"No, it will never be goodbye. I'll still see you soon. You promise me you'll never leave me and you'll never die!" she said.

"Yes I promise" he replied.

"Good Luck and I love You" she said and then kissed him and he kissed her back though not wanting to end the kiss or the sweet moment. Harry had to go.

"Goodbye, I love you too" Harry said and went to where the others waited.

When Hermione reached the castle Ron, Neville and some students comforted her. After a few hours, Hedwig came and held out her leg with a parchment tied unto it. Hermione opened it and found a golden ring embossed with the words: 'I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU, I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER EVENTHOUGH I AM IN THE AFTER LIFE. I PROMISE THAT, HARRY.' After placing the ring on her finger, she read the letter. A tear trickled down her face as soon as she read it.

_Dear Hermione, _

_I know it's late to tell you that I Love You. The kiss we shared a while ago was one of the best memories I had with you. You showed me how to love and to be loved. In all these years, you've helped me more than any other two people combined. I will defeat Voldemort, that I promise, but I can never swear that I would come back alive. I will defeat him not only for the world but also for you, my love. I dedicate my life to you, 'mione. I will never forget Ron and most of all you. Even though I would not be in this world anymore, always be happy, 'mione, even though I won't be in this world anymore, always be happy. I will always love, and protect you all the time and I will always be with you at all times possible._

_Hope to see you again, _

_Harry_

_P.S. Thank you again for everything and Always remember I love you. _

The next day Hermione was in the astronomy tower, reading the letter repeatedly. Suddenly Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Neville came.

"Hermione, he's back" Ron shouted for joy. Hermione ran to the hospital wing straight away. There she saw Harry on a bed bleeding furiously. Ron and Hermione went near him along with the Weasleys, Gryffindors, and other students.

"Harry are you okay?" she said

"I'm fine, listen; I've got to tell you something to the two of you…" Harry said as Ron and Hermione went near him.

"Ron, Hermione thanks for all the support. I'm very lucky to have the both of you as my best friends. To all the Weasleys, Thanks; you've been helping me for a long time. And to all the teachers, students and all the wizarding folks thanks for accepting Me." he said with tears in his eyes.

"Harry mate, what are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, It seems like your going to die" Neville said.

"WHAT?" Hermione said.

"Hermione I love you very much, much more than anything in the world. I hope you'll forgive me in saying this but… Goodbye---"At that moment the Life of Harry James Potter ended.

"Harry, Harry, NO WAY! This can't be true, this is just a dream. Your not dead yet. You promised!" Hermione said as she hugged Harry's lifeless body, crying in sorrow. Everybody became very quiet, hearing that Harry's life had ended...

After that, Hermione went in the Gryffindor common room crying in her dorm room. She remembered all the memories she shared with Harry. She was very mad at him for not keeping his promise. But then she remembered the last few lines of Harry's letter:

'Always be Happy'

She got his letter and read it repeatedly until she finally realized that Harry spared a few minutes of his life to say Goodbye and thank everyone properly. Now she feels like Harry is just beside her, protecting her, loving her, and taking care of her. She whispered, "I love you Harry. I'll never forget you, never." She smiled at the memory of his lovely green eyes twinkling and smiling down at her, his messy jet-black hair, the lovely smile and his voice haunting her, making her feel happier. Hermione was now ready to face her new journey in life, which she would be facing without Harry Potter. The Chosen One, The one who conquered the Dark Lord, The Harry whom she loved until this day and forever. Therefore, she told herself that she would never forget him. She wiped her tears off and started to prepare for his burial. She sat with the Weasleys. After a few moments of silence and mourning, Dumbledore stood at the podium and said a short speech.

"It maybe the end of our saviors life, the chosen one, the one who sacrificed his life for our sake. It is now time to say goodbye to him, not a single memory of his will fade away from Hogwarts to this very day. Harry, we thank you for all the good deeds you have done may your soul rest in peace!" Dumbledore said and bowed.

Everyone bowed, did their last respects to Harry with a few bursting into tears. The Weasleys comforted Hermione. After which, came Hagrid and Grawp who buried Harry's body crying. The centaurs gave their respects by shooting arrows over his tomb as the other forest creatures gave their respects. The merpeople sang a lonely song. Even all the ghosts joined the burial. Fawkes, the phoenix, flew around Hogwarts paying his respects to Harry. Hermione and Ron went near his tomb paying his last respects "Harry we promise we'll move on with our lives. We'll be happy though it's so painful to accept your death." Ron and Hermione said together.

**The End**


End file.
